Dudebot
by reallylamesciencepun
Summary: The Nerds find an old robot that used to be part of the agency. After they reactivate it they learn why it was shut off in the first place.
1. A robot and metal in your face

The robot lied there like a discarded toy. The Nerds had found it in the old supply closet. The robot had been wedged between some old pipes and a bent up sign that would have gone unnoticed had Jackson Jones' magnetic braces planted his face onto it. None of them were sure on what to do with it yet. They had no idea where it came from or why it was wearing a Hawaiian shirt. It was bulky and outdated. Benjamin happen to whirl by them making mechanical chirps.

"Greetings agents. Ah, I see you have found former agent Dudebot!" Flinch couldn't help but laugh at the name.

"You really mean this old droid was a NERDS agent? When?" Ruby asked shocked.

"nineteen eighty seven." Benjamin responded. He displayed a recording projected on the wall. It was much choppier then any state-of-the-art footage nowadays and was far lower in quality. Reasonable since the footage should be over thirty years old. The image displayed a nerd at the time known as agent Bookworm inspecting Dudebot's circuits. By him was a stack of books (mostly old classics) with a soda can of Hawaiian Punch resting on top. He scribbled something down on a notepad, obscured by the angle, before accidentally knocking the table hard enough for the soda to fall from it's literary throne splashing the contents onto the droid's circuits. It buzzed to life as Bookworm shouted "King of the flies!" in shock. The other team members of the time rushed over to see the commotion.

"I'll take care of this!" A very pimply girl said stepping forward. She had her index fingers around a large zit on her right cheek menacingly. The droid did something they didn't know it could do. It began to sing. It grabbed her in a hug and started to play Jimmy Buffet's Cheeseburgers in Paradise enthusiastically. None of the nerds knew what to do. "Do we smash it or what?" One asked frantically.

"Can we wait 'til the song's over? I really like this one." Answered another.


	2. Homefries

Do we have to do disclaimers? If so then I don't even own Dudebot. Also thank you misha for the nice comment.

* * *

Duncan crouched down next to the droid to inspected it.

"Do you think it could still work?" It would be so cool to have the Dudebot up and running again, it would be like turning a page back in technological history and see how far they've come in thirty years!

"Quite possibly, agent Gluestick." Benjamin chirped. Duncan opened up the wiring of the droid for further inspection. After a minute or two Duncan found that all they needed to do was reconnect some old wires and tighten a couple of bolts, a toddler could fix it. The repairs were done easily and soon the robot hummed to life and rose to the ground. It made a few beeping noises before speaking.

"Duuudes! You're not my dudes! Where are my homefries?"

Jackson whispered to Benjamin "What is he talking about?" Truthfully none of the nerds, not even Ruby, understood the term "homefries" and were quite confused.

"Can't a bro get some four eleven around here? Bookworm said we were gonna play baseball but I guess he booked it." Dudebot began laughing as if he made a joke they all were too young to get.

"Excuse me, Dudebot, but I need to inform you that you will not be playing baseball with Agent Bookworm because he was decommissioned over thirty years ago. Along with the others, they have grown up and are no longer apart of the agency. The five you see before you are our present day NERDS team." Benjamin stated. Dudebot walked closer and looked at the nerds closely.

"Keep diggin' Watson. Totally bunk. But I'm down, bet these little dudes never heard Fruitcakes before!" Before any of them could question it the droid began playing a song, a rather strange one at that. Ruby had walked away eyeing it suspiciously while Dudebot danced around. She didn't trust it. There had to be a reason why it was randomly shut off and crammed into a supply closest. Also, she needed to find an 80's slang dictionary.


End file.
